starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
TIE/in Interceptor
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = TIE/in Interceptor | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 120.000 Credits | lengte = 9,60 meter | snelheid = 1.250 km/h | versnelling = 4.240 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 75 tot 110 kilogram | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|TIE Inteceptor De TIE/in Interceptor was een snelle en wendbare TIE Fighter variant die in de Galactic Civil War werd gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Bouw & Uitzicht Toen Sienar Fleet Systems besefte dat de TIE Advanced x1 te duur was om op grote schaal te produceren, besloten ze om verschillende kenmerken over te plaatsen naar het nieuwste ontwerp, de TIE Interceptor. Veel geld werd gespendeerd aan het upgraden van de Twin Ion Engines. De ingenieurs vonden een Ion Stream Projector uit waardoor de Interceptor heel snel en wendbaar bochten kon nemen die andere starfighters gewoon technisch gezien niet konden uitvoeren. Tijdens manoeuvres kon de TIE nog de controles bijstellen. Dit gebeurde automatisch zodat de TIE Pilot zich er niet moest om bekommeren. Dit systeem maakte van de TIE Interceptor het snelste schip van het Empire in Realspace. De gebogen vleugels van de Interceptor waren afkomstig van de TIE Advanced x1 en gaven de schepen een kleinere massa maar meer kracht en een meer dreigend uiterlijk. De TIE Interceptor was gewapend met vier Laser Cannons aan het uiteinde van elke vleugeltip. Deze wapens waren afgesteld met de targeting sensors waardoor het de meest accurate wapens waren aan boord van een Imperial schip. Door de openingen in de vleugels werd ook het gezichtsveld van de piloot vergroot. De vleugels waren uitgerust met hoogst efficiënte Girondium-Colium Solar Cells. Toch bleef de TIE Interceptor nog voortborduren op vele eigenschappen van de TIE Fighter. Er was geen Deflector Shields, Life support, Hyperdrive of extra beplating aanwezig. De cockpit was identiek aan die van de TIE Fighter. De TIE Pilots waren enkel aangewezen op hun capaciteit als piloot, op het numerieke voordeel en op de snelheid en wendbaarheid van de Interceptor. Ondanks deze handicaps was de TIE Interceptor een zeer geducht tegenstander in dogfights. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|TIE Interceptors in de Battle of Endor De TIE Interceptor werd ontwikkeld als reactie op enkele snelle starfighters die door rebellengroepen werden gebruikt, zoals de RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor. Tijdens de Battle of Endor waren ongeveer 20% van alle TIE Fighters TIE Interceptors. Het vooropgestelde doel werd dus nooit bereikt, al hadden de meeste Imperial-class Star Destroyers normaal gezien wel altijd één squadron TIE Interceptors mee sinds dat de fighters werden voorgesteld. Ook op belangrijke knooppunten zoals Kuat en Fondor werden TIE Interceptors gebruikt. Op de Skystrike Academy vlogen Instructeurs als Vult Skerris met TIE interceptors. Verschillende TIE Interceptors volgden in de Battle of Endor de schepen van de Rebel Alliance in de Death Star II. Eén Interceptor bleef heel lang de Millennium Falcon achtervolgen maar uiteindelijk werd het schip opgeslokt door de vuurzee van de exploderende Death Star II. Uiteindelijk zou een vijfde van de starfighters in de Navy van het Empire uit TIE Interceptors bestaan. Specificaties Motoren * Sienar Fleet Systems I-a3a Solar Ionization Reactor * Sienar Fleet Systems P-s5.6 Twin Ion Engines Wapens * 4 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s9.3 Laser Cannons Anderen * Sienar Fleet Systems S-c4.1 Multi-Range TAG Sensor * Sienar Fleet Systems T-s9a Targeting Computer * Sienar Fleet Systems N-s6 Navcon * Sienar Fleet Systems F-s4 Flight Avionics System * AE-35 Subspace Transceiver Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **The Antilles Extraction Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *TIE Interceptor in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces *Star Wars Sourcebook category:Starfighters category:TIE Variaties category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Imperial Navy